


Kamijo's Sacrifice

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, LAREINE, Malice Mizer, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamijo knew exactly what he was going to give Kami for his birthday, the ultimate sacrifice on his part. It would be worth it, if only to see Kami's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamijo's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Kamijo's real name is Kamijou Yuuji (Family name first). It's not that important but it explains where I got Yuuji from.

“My boyfriend? He works nights.” Kamijo replied without thought. He'd grown used to explaining Kami's absence, he didn't even have to lie anymore. “So he has to sleep during the day.”  
“That must be tough.” his friend remarked. It was tough, but not in the way Yuki thought.   
“Can be, but it works.” Kamijo said with a smile. It more than worked, to him Kami was perfection. He'd never been so much in love.   
“Well I'm happy for you,” Yuki replied. He was happy that his friend was no longer alone, but he wouldn't be if he knew the whole truth.  
“Yuuji!” a female voice called from across the room, the perfect excuse to escape this conversation. Things were growing increasingly awkward around his friends lately, but he had to keep his secrets. It was the only way to keep his lover safe. Why was it that it now felt strange to be around his old friends? Strange to be called by his old name, yet he couldn't explain to them why he was Kamijo now. They'd think he had gone insane, but it was how things worked, you were named for your master. His master and lover was Kami, so he was Kamijo.   
It wasn't an abusive relationship, not really though some small pain was involved. It wasn't S&M based either, or really master and servant at all. Kami was a vampire, and he was his food. That was the basics of the relationship, but even that didn't begin to explain the love they shared.   
It had been a dark night when he had met his lover, he'd been returning home from a club alone and a vampire had attacked him on the way. Kami had been the one to save him, sending a wooden stake straight into the vampires heart. He'd explained it all, starting from the fact he was the royal assassin and any vampire who killed without permission was his prey. Keeping the vampire existence secret was almost a religion for the vampire race. Blasphemers faced the eternal death. You didn't kill humans, you didn't harm them or make them fear you. The vampire human relationship was almost always one of love or servitude. Humans who willingly gave their blood to their masters, humans like himself who would never jeopardise their vampires life.   
Humans did tell, from time to time, but Kami took them out too. He didn't discriminate between races, didn't feel guilt about what he had done. Not because he was evil, but because he was good. 

That evening Kamijo walked through the vampires underground lair feeling excited. It was Kami's birthday and he had the perfect gift for him. He smiled as he passed other vampires and humans, well known among them. Being Kamijo protected him from almost everyone here, nobody would touch the property of the royal assassin after all. He had more freedom than any human here, many weren't allowed to ever leave the lair. Kamijo suspected not all vampires were as generous and kind as Kami, but the evil would be punished eventually.   
He entered Kami's rooms without knocking and headed into his own room at the back. He'd pretty much moved in here, in fact he couldn't name a single thing at his old place that had any importance to him.   
He undressed and slipped into a pair or sapphire blue trousers, allowing his long blond hair to fall free over his shoulders. His reflection in the mirror was handsome, but he winced as he saw all the bruises. Kami only took a mouthful of blood at a time, but his body just wasn't healing enough to keep up with the daily feeding.   
They wouldn't concern Kami though, his lover found the wounds to be beautiful. Temporary reminders of the nights they had shared together. No vampire would dare attack a human with this many bite marks, even if they had no idea who his master was, it was clear he was a prized possession.   
He heard footsteps in the other room, and was about to emerge when he heard the kings voice call out to Kami. He supposed he could make his presence known, but Gackt would know he was here and hadn't requested him. Frustrated with the delay Kamijo lay down on his bed, hearing his lover greet the king. It seemed he was only here to wish Kami a happy birthday, he could wait that long.   
When Gackt left he entered the main room once more, smiling at his lover. Once he would have waited for permission, or an invitation, now he simply walked straight towards Kami and wrapped him in a hug. Resting his head against Kami's chest he relaxed into his lovers gentle touch, pleased they'd have the whole night together for once.   
“I'm ready.” Kamijo informed his lover. “I'm sick of living this double life, I just want to live this one.”  
“You want death?” Kami asked. “An assassins life? Forever by my side?”  
“Forever, with you would feel like just a day.” Kamijo informed Kami. His romantic gestures influenced by one too many romance novels it seemed. “Because I wouldn't know the difference between reality and my dreams.”  
“You've been so hesitant before.” Kami reminded him, used to Kamijo's poetic words.  
“I was, then I wasn't. I waited three weeks so you could change me on your birthday. It was the only gift I felt I was worthy of giving you.” Kamijo explained. “I love you Kami, in a way I could never love another.”  
“You always know the right things to say.” Kami said, his hand stroking Kamijo's hair. “This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. I love you so much, it pains me that you have to age.”  
“Not for much longer.” Kamijo promised.   
“Thank you.” Kami said, nothing but sincerity is his voice. He adored Kamijo, loved him more than he had ever thought possible, there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to keep Kamijo by his side. “I already have permission you know, to change you that is, I’ve had it for months.”   
“Then really there's nothing to wait for.” Kamijo concluded, his heart racing in excitement as he realised that this was really going to happen. Even as he was coming to terms with it Kami had moved behind him, sharp fangs ripping into an artery in his own wrist.   
“Drink.” Kami ordered. “Don't stop until I pull away. You know what too much human blood does to a vampire, you need to be taking mine as fast as I take yours.”  
“I won't let you become a monster.” Kamijo promised, happily taking Kami's wrist and drinking. It tasted bad, but bearable and he wouldn't risk Kami's sanity by breaking his command. Hot blood fell down his throat, filled with power that threatened to consume him. He hadn't realised it would be like this, he had thought there would be more of a romantic connection. This was just routine.  
Sharp fangs pierced his neck, burying deeper than they ever had before. It hurt like a burning fire and he began to worry that this wasn't going to work. It shouldn't feel so bad should it? Not every human made the change, what if he wasn't as strong as he had thought?   
Kami could tell Kamijo was panicking but they couldn't stop now, it would be death for both of them so he held Kamijo tighter. Don't break your promise to me. He silently prayed. It won't hurt for much longer. He could already feel the connection, as Kamijo's blood flowed through his body, his own leaving through his wrist. Soon their circulation would be as one, two hearts beating through one life form. He could already feel it, and to his relief Kamijo seemed to now. He was relaxing anyway, his body falling back against Kami's own until the weight became to much and they both fell to the floor. The connection between them never once broken. Not even when Kami was sure their blood was well and truly mixed. In all the times they had had sex, he had never felt anywhere as close to Kamijo as he did now. 

Kamijo knew he had passed out, that was his first realisation as he woke up. The change had left him powerful and weak at the same time. He longed for Kami, every atom of his body crying out for his lover. There would be no breaking away from him now, his loyalty to him was absolute. Was this how Kami felt towards his king? Gackt had changed his lover after all, Kami still kept the name he wore from that time, taken from Camui in much the same way Kamijo had been taken from Kami.   
“Kami?” He called out into the empty room. There was no answer, but when he opened his eyes he saw his lover sleeping on a chair in the corner. This was Kami's bedroom, so he must be in Kami's bed.   
It was then that the second realisation hit him, he was naked with wrists and ankles chained to each corner of the bed. Well of course Kami had wanted sex on his birthday, and he did love to see him tied down. He pulled at the chains, realising suddenly how much better his sense of smell had grown. He had fangs pushing against his lower lip too, and he distracted himself retracting them only to let them grow. He was a vampire, it was strange that he didn't feel much different.   
“You're awake.” Kami called out, his delight evident in his voice. Had Kami been worried for him? Perhaps it wasn't normal to pass out the way he had?   
“So I am.” Kamijo boasted, not at all surprised when Kami straddled him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. He couldn't help but respond to Kami's presence above him, his body becoming hard, knowing exactly what was to come. Yet he hadn't ever felt as connected to Kami as he did now, the blood flowing through his veins just as much his lovers as it was his own. He felt foolish for waiting so long, but this feeling hadn't come without sacrifices. His friends were lost to him now, he was legally dead until he was granted a new identity. He could be anyone now, but all he wanted was to be Kamijo.   
Moving his lips down onto Kamijo's neck, Kami gently licked the wound he had left earlier. It still tasted slightly of blood, even though the bite had healed up. He felt no guilt about this blemish on Kamijo's skin, he just felt disappointed that it would vanish in time. It was a myth that vampires were dead, they were living breathing creatures just like any other. Immortal creatures of the night, sure, but not the living dead at all.   
Feeling playful Kami retrieved a large dildo from under the bed and gave Kamijo a cocky grin. His lover loved this toy, although he pretended to hate it afterwards. Claimed it was too big and thick, he was fooling nobody.   
Pushing two lubed fingers into Kamijo's eager body he stroked his lovers prostrate, enchanted by the way the blond withered on the bed. Both wanting to get away and craving more. Hadn't that always been how Kamijo was with him? Forever in conflict over what it was he wanted, yet to Kami it had always been obvious. Kamijo wanted him, and everything he had to give him.   
He pushed a third finger inside his lover, watching him squirm more, every breath gasping and desperate, every exhale containing a moan of pleasure. He'd given into the sensations, lost in the lust. This was the Kamijo that Kami loved most.   
Replacing his fingers with the toy he made no efforts to be gentle, pounding the toy in hard and fast until Kamijo was screaming in pleasure. Still he went harder, Kamijo still had more to offer him and sure enough cum began to gather at the tip of his cock. A glittering wetness that Kami couldn't help but lick away, just the small action making his lover cum against his lips. He pulled back, cum dribbling down his chin, and gave Kamijo a look that demanded to know why he couldn't wait. But how could Kamijo hold back when the toy was still pounding so hard inside him? Every movement was so intense, he no longer had any control.   
Even when the toy was pulled away Kamijo's sanity was only returned for the time it took Kami to remove his own clothes. Then the pleasure was back, even more intense if that was possible. Kami's length inside him was the final piece that made them feel whole once more. They weren't two men, they were two halves of one creature. They belonged together.  
“I love you Kamijo.” Kami whispered as the pleasure engulfed him. More than any gifts anyone could have bought for him, this moment had made his birthday special, and knowing Kamijo would be here every year to come, that made it magical.   
That night he came inside Kamijo multiple time, each one just as amazing as the last. Kami had finally found the connection he had once had, but lost. The truth about love was it couldn't last forever, it changed into companionship with just the loyalty remaining. The passion and fire would fade, but not for a very long time. He swore he'd enjoy this love for every year it could last. Who knows, maybe they were one of the rare couples that could last a few centuries before falling apart? He certainly hoped so.


End file.
